Legendary Dark Knight
by SeriouslyTekken
Summary: this is my idea of what could have happened before any DMC, some events may be missing. Please R


The Legendary dark knight Sparda.

The Teman-ni-gru, a dark, cold, fear indusing tower, built by countless men possesed by the powers of the underworld because of their desire to possess the powers of the demons they worshipped, stood up in the demon world, ready to invade the world of the humans.

Soon enough, that happened, spreading evil across the globe, creating mass chaos.

Almost all the demons saw this as brilliant, one however didn't, his name was Sparda, and he wasn't like the others, he was on the humans side, he wanted to stop the rest of his kind, no matter what it took...

Armed with his sword: Force Edge, Sparda set off towards the Temen-ni-gru, his goal in sight; defeat Mundus, the prince of darkness and seal the gateway between the human and demon world, he knew this wouldn't be easy at all.

He was not going to let that fact put him off though, and so, he set off.

His surrounding was a wasteland, all humans were in hiding, either that or dead, or worse, about to be killed, they called out to Sparda for help, but he refused to notice them openly.

"I'm sorry, but my cover cannot be blown this early in my journey, i shall avenge you, mark my words," he muttered, not letting the ghastly screams of them being put to death get to him.

Soon, he was stood at the Temen-ni-gru's base, knowing Mundus was somewhere inside, he entered.

Lesser demons were all that greeted him, moving to the side to let him enter, Sparda didn't say anything, he just silently kept on moving.

The Temen-ni-gru was a huge place, one easy to get lost in, Sparda knew his way around this place however, there wasn't much stopping him to the smaller demons that were around the place, however, there was much more than small demons in this tower of evil.

Exploring the tower, Sparda found a part he had never seen before, this came as a complete shock to him as it had waterfalls and ancient structures, sure, this would shock anyone who hadn't been to the demon world, that place was messed up, Sparda just saw this place as another area much like ones he had seen before.

The demon swordsman walked to a waterfall which he had noticed had a cave behind it, he walked though the heavy downpouring water and though the caves tunnel, spotting a door with a picture of a woman on it, it opened all by itself for him, and thus he entered.

"Well hello there Sparda!" chuckled a female awaiting him.

Sparda looked at the red haired female demon, standing near nude before him.

"What the hell is up with you woman?, why don't you wear any clothes!?"

"Only the best for the best...sugar, my name is Nevan,"

Sparda turned around and heded for the door, Nevan blocked his way.

"You can't be so desperate to go can you?" She laughed "Ooh you're such a handsome devil aren't you?".

Sparda looked at Nevan angrily, telling her if she wouldn't move, he would strike her down then and there, Nevan however refused to, wrapping her arms around Sparda's body, as if they were a couple which, of course they weren't.

Nevan looked at Sparda's face and kissed him, in an attempt to kill him, as her kiss sucked the life out of people, but she was thrown away by the demon who had seen the light, who began to leave, sighing at Nevan, who had suddenly gained an evil tint in her eye.

She stood up, let out an evil laugh/cackle and a huge whirlwind of electricity and bats surrounded her and Sparda, who was shocked repeatedly and fell to his knees in agony, letting out a few groans of pain.

Nevan began to walk towards the downed demon swordsman, laughing loudly at him, and picking up Force Edge, and raising it to his neck.

"Only joking!" Sparda chuckled, shouldering Nevan away.

The red-head looked at the advancing swordsman in shock, no one had ever survived her whirlwind attack before, no one!.

Sparda reclaimed his sword from Nevan's hands, she didn't even resist one bit to hand it back, she just lay on the floor speechless, Sparda then put Force Edge to her throat, she looked up at him, not exactly attemping to beg for her life.

She closed her eyes awaiting her fate, but all she heard were feet walking away from her, Sparda had spared her life, she called after him to stop and answer her a question: why did he spare her?

He answered simply: she wasn't worth the effort.

And with that, he left, yet again in search of Mundus, all on his own.

Small demons approached him, their sythes in hand, ready to fight, they had been ordered to.

Force Edge suddenly turned into a sythe, as it was no ordinary sword, it had three forms: Sword, Halberd, and Sythe.

Sparda nodded at the demons as if to say "come and get me!" and thats just what they did, they ran at him and swung their weapons, but Sparda leaped behind them, then swung his weapon, impailing them on it, they all disolved back into the sand they were made from, and Sparda made Force Edge return to its sword form.

Then from behind him, Sparda heard a swooshing sound, he stepped to the side and yet another (yet bigger) sythe got embedded in the ground, Sparda turned, realising a Hell vanguard had attacked him, he disposed of it momentarily.

As Sparda expleored the Temen-ni-gru more, the more demons attacked him, this was when he realised that theyed finally discovered his true goal, he killed most demons that crossed his path, soon noticing this was taking up too much time, instead choosing to ignore them.

"What demon must i fight next?" Sparda wondered aloud sometime later, approaching a weird looking carrige, which suddenly started moving as soon as Sparda stood on it.

It took him to a huge door leading to a torture chamber that was at the top of a non too tasking flight of stairs, he casually entered, holding Force Edge's hilt tightly.

"You! Sparda, Mundus anounced you would appear sooner or later!" Laughed Beowulf

Sparda looked up at the towering beast of legend

"What are you? a wolf? a cat? a dog?" he asked insultingly

"How dare you?!" Beowulf responded

"I know, you'll be my next defeat!"

Sparda readied Force Edge and Beowulf readied his fists.

Sparda ran under Beowulfs legs and went to slash the backs of his legs, but Beowulf turned around and punched Sparda into the ground, Force Edge slid away from him.

Sparda tried to stand up but was stamped on by Beowulf, a heavy hit from a slow attacker.

The swordsman tried to get up but couldn't he was weak, he decided to play dead so Beowulf would stop, which he did amazingly.

After a few minutes, Sparda managed to pry himself out of the small crater he was in, Beowulf's attention was diverted so Sparda picked up Force Edge.

"HEY! time for round two!"

Beowulf looked over and suddenly charged, Sparda did the same, but jumped up and slashed Beowulfs left eye, blinding him on that side, he grabbed it in pain, taking this chance, Force Edge was changed into its Halberd form and use to knock the huge best over, Sparda placed the long pole part on Beowulf neck and stood on it to lightly choke his advercery, but he was thrown off and attacked, he quickly ducked under most the puunches but was sent flying by one of the last, straight into a wall.

"Tell me where Mundus is!" Sparda demanded

"He'll make himself known!" Beowulf retorted back.

Sparda slashed at Beowulf, but was blocked and repelled, he slashed again, but Beowulf caught the blade.

Suddenly, red bolts of energy exploded from Force Edge and Knocked Beowulf down, he was out cold from the shock of the attacks power.

"Told you i would defeat you" Sparda sneared, suddenly falling to his knees, having to use Force Edge as a support, he was very weak from being crushed by the force of the beasts attacks.

By Sparda's feet all of a sudden a green coloured orb appeared, picking it up in his free hand, it shattered and gave Sparda the energy he so desperately craved, he walked out of the chamber, leaving the huge beast on its back, muttering he would be back for him later.

Mundus was now fully aware of Sparda's mission, in fact, he wanted him to come, it had been a very long while since he had actually had a challenge, he welcomed Sparda.

Mundus welcomed Sparda so much, that he began opening portals, leading him ever so closer to him, but not without his challenges first...

The first portal of three led Sparda to a huge room with an hourglass in the middle, all sorts of demons appeared from piles of sand which seemed very out of place, when all of them had formed, the hourglass started dropping sand, Sparda guessed that they all had to be defeaed before the sands stopped falling, so he ran at the big ones first, then once they were killed stylishly, he attacked the small ones, by the time he was done, there was only a measly 5 seconds left.

A second portal opened, this one leading him to a room with two odd looking objects sitting on a stone pedistal, under then was a message carved into the stone:

Fell from the sky we did,

be handled we could not be,

looking for a controller are we,

for them we shall do every bid.

They were guns, guns that had fell through the rift to the demon world, as soon as Spardas hands touched them, they instantly rematted themselves, becomeing unlimited in ammo because of his power.

"What mysterious contraptions are these things?" Sparda pondered momentarily, accidently pulling the trigger on one of them, shooting a hidden demon, and prompting the rest to jump out.

Sparda spun the guns he had just gained around his fingers speedily and skillflly as if he had practiced for years, constantly firing off bullets, becoming untouchable, sand was flying everywhere in big clouds.

"Powerfull...I wonder what you are called..." he pondered, noticing a name on the mainly black gun "_Luce & Ombra..._"

Before he could adjust the grip on his new weapons, a third portal sucked him in, taking him straight to the demon world, directly to Mundus.

"So," Mundus asked, "You aim to kill me?"

Sparda looked him in the eyes and nodded, Force Edge at his side, in sword form.

A huge, ground shaking laugh came from the gigantic prince of darkness, forcing Sparda to stab the ground with his almighty sword to keep himself in place.

"You cannt defeat me! i am the prince of darkness you ignorant fool!" Mundus said, clencing his fist tight "You shall die slow and painfully!!!"

Sparda laughed, pulling his sword from the ground beneath him and pointing it at Mundus, screaming it was the blade that would take him down, and running at him, jumping up and using his wings to fly up to Mundus's face, transforming Force Edge into a sytheand throwing it like a boomerang, it briefly getting loged in Mundus' temple, Sparda zoomed in and yanked it out, blasting the giant with Luce & Ombra, then swooping in for an ariel attack.

Mundus couldn't keep track of Sparda even with his three eyes, so he shrunk himself to Sparda's size to make himself quicker at well.

"Come down and fight Sparda!" he taunted.

Granting Mundus' wish, Sparda landed on his feet them ran at the princce of darkness, bringing his sword above his head then slamming it down, Mundus let the blade hit his forarms, they weren't affected in any way, he didn't even flinch, he just laughed in Sparda's face and shoved him away.

Pulling out Luce & Ombra Sparda unleashed a flurry of bullets, which just bounced like ping pong balls off of Mundus's body.

"Is that your best Sparda?! I thought you'd have more power! but i guess i am wrong!"

Sparda leaped to his feet and put Force Edge onto his back, suddenly making another two swords appear, both his as well, proved by Sparda mentioning that as a swordsman, he owned more than one sword, these two swords were:

Rebellion: similar to a zweihander (two handed sword) with a weird skeletal design above the hilt, and the other sword was Yamato: a samurai sword which was said to be able to cut through anything.

Leaving Rebellion and Force Edge on his back, Sparda unsheathed Yamato quick as a flash, Mundus stared on in intrigue.

"Come at me!" he laughed, not realising he would regret that soon enough.

Mundus just saw a flash then suddely felt a pain, Sparda was suddenly behind him with Yamato in a psition to saw it had finished an attack, and covered in blood. Mundus noticed his left wing was missing, Sparda had lopped it off with amazing speed, and started to sheathe Yamato, as soon as the thunk of it fully entering the sheathe was heard, there was a spurt of blood and Mundus' other wing also fell off. Sparda took Rebellion into his hand.

"What next? your arm? your leg?" he asked, bringing Rebellion into attack position "Say, i have an idea...your HEAD!" he then shouted, running towards Mundus once again.

Mundus punched Rebellion just as Sparda brought it through to attack and deflected it, he then punched Sparda away, picking Rebellion up, telling Sparda to fight or die.

Sparda began to laugh out loud, as Rebellion burnt Mundus's hands painfully.

"What madness?!" the de-winged prince screamed.

Sparda took Rebellion back and laughed again.

"A swordsman cannot be struck down with his own sword!" he said, opening up a portal to the human world and jumping through.

Mundus screamed at Sparda to come back and fight but these were just shrugged off.

Once in the human world, Sparda took the main source of power from Force Edge: his amulet, then, while the swords power was depleting, he threw it back into the portal, sealing it, but his demonic powers were taken, leaving him human, suddenly, just before the portal closed, a long energy arrow from Mundus ran Sparda through, going through him like a hot knife through butter, throwing him to the ground.

The Temen-ni-gru disappeared and so did all the demons released, the earth had been cleansed, but Sparda lay injured on the ground, noone to help him, blood dripping.

"I-I-I'm a...human now..." Sparda laughed "And now i'm going to die, how ironic..."

He heard shuffleing then saw humans gathering, one was holding something.

"We want you to have this, great Sparda..." they said, handing him a green orb, into the arm that still worked. Sparda crushed it and instantly healed, realising that he was no longer invulnerable.

"From this day forth...I shall protect all humans who cannot protect themselves! be it demons or everyday causes, i promise to be here!" Sparda called out to all humans who might be able to hear.

Sparda was the true meaning of handsome, silver hair which he liked slicked backwards, but could fall all wild and untamed, he also wore a monocle.

The odd thing to notice though, was that even though Sparda was human, he retained the same age as when he first became human, he was able to live for an incredible amount of time.

Almost two millenia passed, when one winters day, he saw a young lady watching ice skaters at a pond by herself, he decided to say hello, it couldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Hello there!" he smiled, approaching her.

The woman turned and smiled at him, then gasped realised who he was.

"You! you're...Sparda! the one who saved us!" She said.

The silver haired man chuckled.

"What is a lady like you doing alone? surely you'd have a male to be with!" he said, not realising he was flirting.

The woman blushed and looked down at her feet, she told him her name: "Eva" and then she said she'd never really gotten a boyfriend as she was very shy. Then, Sparda sat next to her and looked at the skaters, gracefully sliding along on the frozen water.

Eva looked at Sparda and asked him a question.

"Is it true you used to be a demon?" she asked quietly.

Sparda nodded, a look on his face as if he was discusted with his former life, Eva touched his hand, whispering that it was okay that he was, he turned out good, then quickly yanking her hand away and apologising, getting up to leave.

Her arm was grabbed gently by the man sitting next to her, who didn't want her to leave so hastily. She sat down again feeling rather silly. It began to snow again, making their hair wet, Spardas became wild and untamed, he went to slick it back again until Eva told him he looked good like that, this comment made Sparda smile.

Then suddenly, one thing led to another and they kissed each other under the moonlight, it had been love at first sight.

Eva smiled whispering to sparda:

"I never used to believe in love at first sight!".

"I've never experienced love!" Sparda chuckled.

Eva told him he had just then, and cuddled him, she felt happy around him even though they hadn't known each other for more than five minutes. The two watched the skaters for just a little longer. Then Eva realised she needed to get home, the silver haired man offered to walk her home, which she gratefully accepted.

Eva's home was a nice place, she lived alone, something she did not really mind at all, she invited Sparda inside. Once in, Eva hugged him tightly, telling him he was the first man to ever really take notice of her.

Before either Eva or Sparda knew it, they were asleep in each others arms on Eva's sofa, both so comfortable, so happy.

The two were in seperable, seeing each other every day, soon enough, Sparda asked her one of the most memorable questions ever...

"Eva, will you marry me?" he said while one one knee, holding out a beautiful ring that dazzeled Eva so greatly she fainted, straight into Sparda's arms, when she woke she uttered the words: "Yes i will!"

After a couple of years married Eva fell pregnant, then nine months later, she gave birth to two, healthy twin boys who were the spitting image of their father. The boys were born at Eva and Sparda's home so Rebellion and Yamato were there, they both glowed supernaturally when the boys were born.

Little did Eva or Sparda know, was that these two boys would soon come to fight each other with their fathers two swords, over their fathers amulet, and the huge tower he had sealed away, but this was nineteen years away, so they didn't need to worry at all.

"What should we name them?" asked Eva.

Sparda looked at his two sons and came up with names almost immediately.

"You will be Vergil!" he said, looking at the elder boy. "And you...shall be Dante!" he smiled at the younger one, both cradled in their mothers arms.

The young boys giggled, showing their first signs of friendship.

"They'll be the best of friends i'm sure" Sparda smiled, not realising how wrong he was...

End.


End file.
